Halloween Party 2009
The Halloween Party 2009 was the 5th annual Halloween Party that occurred in Club Penguin. The smoke from the Volcano turned the sky dark, and a storm could be seen just in time for Halloween. The party started October 27 and was scheduled to end on November 1. It had a special members only room - the Haunted House, and a Candy Scavenger Hunt was ready for everybody. Gary could be found at the Haunted House and the Secret Lab. Free items Glitch *There was a glitch where players heard the sound effects of the storm everywhere, even in places where the storm was not visible, such as the Box Dimension. Candy Hunt #'Clue 1': This first treat's in a storage space, Behind a jack-o-lantern's face. #:Answer: Lodge Attic (behind a pumpkin on the left hand side.) #'Clue 2': This treat is where the pumpkins tread, What looks like light is sweet instead. #:Answer: Dock (in a pumpkin at the top right hand corner.) #'Clue 3': The next treat is above a pen, Where you can find a fuzzy friend. #:Answer: Pet Shop (behind the candles on the top left hand corner.) #'Clue 4': This sweet treat is out at the coast, In a book that's owned by a ghost. #:Answer: Cove (behind the picture of a book on the sign reading, 'Camp Fire Ghost Stories'.) #'Clue 5': This next treat's hanging on some trim, Where monsters might go for a swim. #:Answer: Underground Pool (hanging off the string of the pumpkin decorations.) #'Clue 6': To find this next savory delight, Look carefully at a stadium light. #:Answer: Stadium (in the set of lights on the right hand side.) #'Clue 7': To grab the next delicious grub, Search the trees for a rustling shrub. #:Answer: Forest (hover along the side with bushes until you see one rustle.) #'Clue 8': The slime keeps this treat out of sight, Close by is an eerie lantern light. #:Answer: Mine (inside some green slime at the bottom right hand corner.) PRIZE: Jack O’ Lanterns Background Gallery Sneak Peeks Halloween09Screen.png|One of the log in screens for the Halloween Party Halloweenlogin.png|One of the Halloween log in screens HalloweenLogin2.PNG|One of the log in screens for this party A slime Mine.jpg|A preview of the party that the Club Penguin Team released Party Halloween Party 2009 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2009 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2009 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2009 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2009 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Halloween Party 2009 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2009 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2009 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2009 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2009 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2009 Haunted House.png|Haunted House Halloween Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2009 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2009 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2009 Mine.png|Mine Halloween Party 2009 Mine 2.png|Mine (with entrance) Halloween Party 2009 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2009 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2009 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2009 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2009 Secret Laboratory.png|Secret Laboratory Halloween Party 2009 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2009 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2009 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2009 Soccer Pitch.png|Soccer Pitch Halloween Party 2009 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Halloween Party 2009 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool SWF Music *Outside *Inside *Gary's Lab *Night Club + Dance Lounge See also *Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2009 Category:Halloween Parties Category:2009 Category:Halloween Party 2009